The present disclosure relates generally to sequencing electronic files. The present disclosure more specifically relates to generating multiple sequences of files based on the characteristics of a file, such as an image being displayed in a slideshow.
As users increasingly use electronic devices in their daily lives, the amount of data generated by users is also increasing. For example, many modern portable electronic devices (cellular telephones, music players, tablet computers, etc.) now include integrated camera functions. As a result, the number of digital images owned by a user may be much greater than in years past. In some systems, a user may organize their images into albums. For example, a user may create a folder in an operating system to store the images that they took during a vacation to Bermuda. In some systems, a user may create a slideshow to view the images in an album by defining a sequence in which the images are to be presented.